Game Night at the Safe House
by eternitysstories
Summary: AU Set in Season 2 - While at the safe house, Elijah and Camille decide to sit, drink, and continue their game of Trivial Pursuit after Hope is put to bed. They enjoy each other's company. As the alcohol courses through their veins, things grow heated between them. But what happens when Cami boldly kisses Elijah?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah, Cami, or any elements from the Originals.

**Author's Note**: This was a fic encouraged by a friend from Tumblr! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Arkansas night was quiet at the safe house. Little Hope was asleep in her crib upstairs, leaving Elijah Mikaelson and Camille O' Connell free to spend the evening as they wished. This particular night, the Original was invited by the blonde human to join her for a continuation of their previous Trivial Pursuit game, which had been disrupted by his mental instability.

In the weeks that had followed being charged with protecting Hope at the safe house and being helped with his trauma, Elijah found he was feeling better now, after the many therapy sessions he had sat through with Camille. However, despite her best efforts and his own, his mind was still plagued by the nightmares his mother had unleashed upon him. That was why he agreed to sitting with the lovely therapist and distracting himself from the demons inside his own mind with a competitive, but friendly game.

As with before when they had last played, the ancient vampire knew the answer to every question that Cami asked him, no matter how obscure the question. Having lived for a thousand years, he had experienced much of history, including literature, music, arts, and even television and tv shows. He loved knowledge and knowing everything the world had to offer, which was why he knew as much as he did, much to the dismay of the young woman.

Still, as they drank copious amounts of bourbon, Camille only laughed and feigned frustration with each correct answer he gave. She was rather adorable, if he were perfectly honest with himself and Elijah could certainly see why his brother, Niklaus, was so enamored with the lively lady. She was charming, compassionate, brave, and understanding. She was truly a beautiful human being.

"How do you know so much, Elijah?" Giggled Camille, as she drank from her fourth glass of bourbon, after he answered another question correctly. "You're like an encyclopedia!"

He grinned in return, feeling a little tipsy himself, "Well, I've lived for a long time, Miss O'Connell. I've studied every aspect of this world throughout the thousand years of my existence since I've had so much time on my hands. Not every waking moment has been dedicated to defeating enemies and averting the destruction of my family."

"Yeah, that makes sense," the blonde replied. "I'm sure you've experienced a lot in your time. It still makes this trivia game frustrating though. You are unbeatable, but I am determined to best you. There _has_ to be something that you don't know!"

"Highly unlikely, my dear," he smirked. "But you are certainly welcome to try to stump me."

Camille laughed again, "You're on!"

From there, she continued to throw question after question at him and he continued to throw back correct answer after correct answer. The human female laughed and shouted in playful frustration every time, as her competitiveness drove her to find that one question that he wouldn't be able to answer. She flung the cards into the room, every time he answered until they were scattered about the floor and on the couch around her.

Elijah felt more and more relaxed, now that he wasn't thinking about his troubles and focused upon the merriment of his companion. Though, that could have had more to do with the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He was in a haze of bourbon and joyfulness.

This had been exactly what he had needed, he decided. A carefree night with the company of a beautiful woman, of whom he considered a good friend. He wouldn't forget this moment of peaceful joy ever.

"Ugh! You're just impossible to beat," Camille finally sighed in defeat, throwing the Trivial Pursuit cards down on the low table in front of them. "I give up!"

The Original laughed and down the rest of the bourbon in his glass, sitting back in the armchair smugly.

"Oh, wipe that smug look off your face," the human woman said, as she too sat back on the couch. "You're so lucky that I can't exact revenge upon you for this humiliating defeat or else I'd have to get you back for beating me so completely!"

"And if you could exact revenge, Miss O'Connell, what would you do?" Elijah asked her casually, not meaning anything by it.

A mischievous smirk spread across her lips then, as a lusty look entered her blue eyes suddenly. She sat up again and rested her arms on her thighs.

"Well, for one thing, I'd wipe that smug smile off your face, by doing this," she answered.

Before the elegant vampire realized it, she was off the couch and leaning over him, capturing his lips with her own. Her tongue swept into his mouth and he could taste the bourbon there. So surprised by her actions, he didn't immediately push her away.

In fact, he found he enjoyed the taste of her mouth, finding himself impulsively pushing her tongue out of his mouth and dipped his own into hers. His blood alit with a hungry desire that he couldn't tell if it was bourbon induced or not. It wasn't that he didn't find Camille attractive, he did, but his feelings for her had always been ones of respect and friendly admiration.

Yet, despite their friendship, here Elijah was driven to lust for the young therapist. The desire to have her was strong in him and he wasn't sure if he could resist in his hazy state of mind nor was he sure if he wanted to. He was drawn to it, wanting to let this surprise craving consume him, to further distract him from his still healing mind.

Realizing the trail of his mind he was wandering down, the Original tore his mouth from the human's and gazed at her in surprise. "I don't think we should go any further," he whispered reluctantly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she murmured back, pausing a moment and then kissing him again.

Elijah didn't stop her. He momentarily gave into the desire that coursed through him, kissing her back hungrily and tugging her into his lap so that she straddled him. He cupped the side of her neck with one hand, while the other splayed across her back, while her hips rocked into him seductively in rhythm with their dancing tongues.

Again, he made himself eventually stop. The vampire pulled back and tried to regain some sanity. He even grabbed hold of her hips to stop her distracting movements.

"Camille, we shouldn't do this," he told her, his voice gruff with unfulfilled lust.

"Why not? You want to forget your troubles and I want to forget my own," she responded, cupping his face in her little hands, her glassy eyes gazing at him sincerely. "We can do that together. We can let go for this one night and let everything else fade away. Tell me that you don't want this escape, Elijah."

He gazed at her contemplatively, knowing that he should deny her. After all, it wouldn't do well for Niklaus to find out that he slept with the lovely woman, of whom the younger Mikaelson had feelings for. The hybrid would surely kill him for touching what he perceived as his.

On the other hand, his own budding romance with Hayley Marshall mattered not, now that she was going to marry her werewolf suitor and unify her pack. Therefore, he himself was free to do as he pleased.

Paired with that latter truth, Elijah found her words too persuasive to resist and he answered her, "Yes, I want this. I want you, even if only for the night."

With that, the elegant vampire pulled her mouth to his in another hungry kiss. As he did, he stood up with her limbs still wrapped around him and sped them into her bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed with him standing over her, between her open legs.

As he watched Camille pant under his lustful gaze, he admired her beauty freely. She looked absolutely wild with her blonde locks spread out over the bed, her mouth agape, and her blue eyes wide with her own heated desire.

Elijah leaned over her and kissed her mouth briefly, before letting his lips descend over her face, her jaw, and down the column of her neck. He enjoyed the way she responded to his mouth's caresses to her skin. She was very responsive to his touch, which pleased him greatly.

While his lips distracted her, his hands reached and caressed her body, before they gripped the flimsy material of the short dress she wore and tore the fabric open. His hands split it jaggedly down the middle, exposing her lacy undergarments. His fingers then caressed the soft, creamy flesh sensually, causing her to shiver in delight. Then his hand cupped one pert breast and kneading it gently, all the while continuing his kissing of her mouth.

Before long the need became too great and Elijah made quick work of his own clothes, practically tearing them from his body. His hands made short work of his suit jacket, then his tie and afterward, his shirt, of which he didn't bother unbuttoning. Buttons went everywhere, but neither he nor the woman beneath him cared.

Once he was bare from the waist up, the Original tore Camille's lacy panties from her body, tossing the ruined material away into the shadows of the lowly lit room. The scent of her ever growing arousal drove him on, made him all the more hungry for her.

From there, after he moved her further back on the bed, he quickly moved into position between her thighs and reached to undo his own pants, releasing his hardened length from the confines. Before he joined their bodies, he kissed her passionately.

Then he leaned back to grin at her as he affectionate brushed back her hair. He wanted to say something romantic to her, but found himself unable as her mouth reached for his and kept him from saying anything.

Instead of saying anything, Elijah aligned his cock with her wet entrance and with one quick stroke, joined their bodies. He was more gentle than he would normally be if he were with a werewolf or a fellow vampire or even a witch who had magic to protect them from harm. Even drunk, he was conscious of her fragility as a human. Therefore, while his movements were steady and firm, he was also careful.

Even so, he was passionate, making Camille moan loudly with his sharp, meaningful thrusts. Her arms snaked around his back to pull him close, while her legs curled around his hips. He enjoyed the way she was wrapped around him, but that enjoyment was intensifying when her nails began to rake his back.

Elijah hissed and groaned, before growling and forcing her hands away from his back, leaning back and taking them in hand, only to press them into the bed. He never ceased his steady pace, driving their combined pleasure higher and higher, moving quicker and harder with each stroke into her center.

"Elijah! Oh god," the human woman cried out, as her eyes screwed shut.

Her hips began to rise from the bed to meet him thrust for thrust. It heightened both their pleasures, making the Original take her a little rougher. Though, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she enthusiastically started to shout in ecstasy, as she continued to move with him.

The sensations grew so wonderfully powerful that it didn't take much more to drive them both over the edge of bliss.

Camille's body seized beneath Elijah's own. She arched into him, despite being held down to the bed. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth opened in a silent scream that became audible. It echoed around the room and was soon joined by the vampire's own cries of completion. He came quickly with a few more thrusts and them slumped against the human woman.

In the afterglow, they held onto each other, contented with the silence between them. However, the alcohol still courses through their veins and before long, they were ready for more.

It was the blonde that made the move for another round, pushing the Original onto his back and smirking down at him drunkenly, "I definitely think I like this game more because it's a game that I at least have a chance of winning."

"You think so? Well, we'll just gave to see about that," Elijah smirked.

After that, for the rest of the night, the two lovers tried to outdo each other. In the end, Elijah won their competition, forcing Camille to tap out when he kept going after her, making her climax over and over again until she passed out.

When morning came, Elijah was already gone from Camille's bed. Though he had held her the rest of the night as she slept curled against him, he hadn't felt it appropriate to remain when she awoke.

He couldn't say he regretted their night of passion, but he also felt guilty for giving into his own impulses. The human woman was a valued friend and he was concerned that crossing the line that they had, would ruin it. His fears seemed validated when she came downstairs with a timid expression and avoided talking about what had happened, choosing to pretend that nothing had happened between them.

Besides using his blood to heal her hangover that morning, they went about the rest of their time at the safe house as if they hadn't been lovers for a night.

It wasn't until after Elijah had blown up the house to stop his wicked brother Finn and they were heading back to New Orleans that they spoke of that passion filled night.

"I know we haven't talked about - you know - but I hope you'll agree that it should remain our little secret," Camille said as she drove them back to the city with Hope in tow. "For our sakes, but also for Klaus's and Hayley's too."

"Agreed," the Original nodded. "Though, I do hope that what happened won't change our friendship. I value that very much and would hate it if our night together ruined that."

The blonde glanced at him sincerely, "Of course it won't, because we won't let it."

He smiled in relief, "No, we won't."

"By the way, it was a wonderful night, Elijah, and I won't forget it," she said, gazing back at the road. "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Of course. For all time, I'll remember it fondly," he replied.

Camille grinned teasingly, "Me too, but I must admit, I'll never look at Trivial Pursuit the same way again. The memory of that night will always be associated with it for me."

"Yes. I as well," the Original said. "Always and forever."

**The End**


End file.
